LOTM: Heroes United S5 P13/Transcript
(Rose is seen walking up to Erin's door) Rose: Erin! (No response) Rose: Erin? (Rose goes and slowly opens the door to find Erin asleep in her bed) Rose: *Whispers* Oh. (Rose goes and slowly walks to Erin's side) Rose: *Shakes Erin's shoulder* Erin? Erin: *Moans* What...? Rose: Wake up. Erin: Huh wha-what?? *Sees Rose* Rosie? Rose: Morning! Erin: Oh... Morning. Rose: *Smiles* Erin: What's going on...? Rose: Oh, me and Grey were gonna go down to Sammy's place and get some lunch, and Grey wanted to know if his grandma would be willing to join us. Erin: Oh, sure. Rose: Great! Then get up and get ready Erin! Erin: All right, all right, give me a minute. Rose: Okay! (Rose goes and leaves the room where she finds Grey) Grey: So? Did she say yes? Rose: She said yes Grey. Grey: Yay! Rose: This is gonna be great! You me and your grandma together going out! Grey: I know I'm excited! I can't remember the last time the 3 of us spent time together! Rose: Neither can I! This could be the best experience we've had yet! Grey: Yeah! (Erin then comes out of her room) Erin: *Yawns* Grey: Erin! Erin: Morning Grey… *Yawns* Rose: Come on Erin stop being so tired and let's go! Erin: I can't help it if I'm tired... But let's go then. Grey: Yay! (Grey hugs Erin tight) Erin: OPHM! Grey: We're gonna have so much fun together grandma! Erin: I'm glad you're excited Grey. Grey: I always am! I love hanging out with you! Erin: Well that's good to hear Grey. Grey: Now come on! I'm famished! (Grey lets Erin go before the three leave. It then cuts to them arriving at Sammy's restaurant) Rose: Alright, we're here! Grey: Oh boy I can't wait! (The 3 enter the restaurant. Sammy greets them) Sammy: Hey guys! Rose: Hey there big brother! Got a table for 3? Sammy: Right this way. (Sammy leads the three to a table) Sammy: Here you go. Rose: Thanks! (The three sit down) Sammy: I'll be right back to see what you want. Erin: Okay. (Sammy walks off) Grey: Oh this is so cool! Rose: I know right? Sammy's restaurant is gonna be the best place to eat! Erin: Heh. You two. Rose: Hm? Erin: Mom and son and yet you talk like best friends. Grey: Hey, that just means we love each other. Rose: A whole bunch too. Erin: Still, I'm happy to see this with you two. Rose: Thanks Erin! Grey: Yeah thanks grandma. Erin: *Smiles* ???: *Sigh* Kids calm down! Rose: Hm? ???: But we're hungry! ???: Where's the food? (The three look over to find Bwynraya with her four infants at a table) Bwynraya: It's coming just take it easy! Erin: Bwyn? Bwynraya: Huh? Oh Defenders. Hello there. Rose: What are you doing? Bwynraya: I'm here to eat. And I brought my kids today so- ???: We want food! ???: Yeah! Bwynraya: Just be patient guys! Erin: Hungry huh? Bwynraya: They really are. ???: Where is the foooood?? Rose: Don't worry kids. Sammy's got it covered. Erin: Just give him time. ???: But we want food now! Bwynraya: Ryan you will calm down right now! Grey: Ryan? Bwynraya: That's one of my kids names. Ryan: Cool huh? Grey: I mean, I like it! Rose: Me too. It's a good name Bwyn. Bwynraya: Thank you. Took some thinking for it. ???: Tell my name mommy! Bwynraya: Ah. That's Chance. Chance: Hi there! Grey: Hey Chance! Rose: How're you? Chance: Doing fine Miss uhhh.... Rose: I'm Rose! This is my son Grey! Grey: Sup buddy! Chance: Hey there! ???: Me me me! Me next! Bwynraya: Ah yes. This little girl is Cait. Cait: Hi! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts